Greyest of Hearts
by Alchemillia
Summary: Alchemy was chasing her freedom. All she wanted was a fresh start, new adventures, a place to belong. Fate, however, had other plans. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Greyest of Hearts**

**I.**

Alchemy hated the cold, loathed the snow, her long tapered ears felt frozen even under her furs and leathers. The tattered patchwork cloak doing little to hold in warmth. Her auburn hair usually pulled up, had to be hastily pulled down to cover her ears and shaved sides, it fell in somewhat frozen cascades out of her hood, the only color visible in her now limited field of vision. Her fingers gripped at the reins of her horse, stiff and likely just this side of being frostbitten. "How am I supposed to shoot my bow or wield my daggers if I have no fingers? Daft Grey Wardens, we should have just waited out the bloody storm." making causal conversation with the equally chilly horse. **_At least I have my boots back. How some elves walk around with nothing on their feet in this weather is beyond me. Says she who talks to the blighted horse. _**she pondered, a small snort of laughter escaping her, as she gave her toes a quick wiggle to make sure they were unharmed.

Up ahead the Warden-Commander caught her attention, slowing his horses pace, waving his hand to signal at a barely visible patch of forest. Trotting up beside him she called out in her most condescending tone, "Camp!? How lovely! I'm starved, and quite possibly frozen to this noble steeds back, one would think the Grey, being such a respected and well loved order would, at the very least, have carts to pull their precious troops." He did not voice his reply, only slipped a quick icy glance and an enraging smirk in her general direction.

* * *

Vigil's keep was another two days away from their current location, that was what her "escort" had told her earlier in the day. Not that Alchemy knew exactly where they were. All she knew is they were headed north. The only notable feature in the environment the snow. It seemed to be snowing far more now then when they first set out, she had lost sight of the Commander of the Grey some time ago the blizzard blocking her view of him. Which was a great blessing for her, looking at him made her blood boil. Half tempted to cut the rope that kept their horses from losing one another. Giving the horse a pat on its rump and striking up another riveting conversation with the beast, "Lets just hope we make camp soon, I'm getting hungry and you're starting to look like mince pie." the horse huffed out a blast of steamy breath. Stroking its side, she half apologized."I was only joking you know, you great frozen beast." Gazing out into the white nothingness of the blizzard, Alchemy questioned her current situation, her thoughts almost a prayer. **_Of all the shite places to end up, why here? I'm not even half cut out to be a Grey Warden. Surely someone more disciplined -more skilled would be a better candidate? Why me? I'm just a murderess, a thief, I was only half decent as a pirate..._**

* * *

The week prior to her frigid journey, Alchemy almost had it. A new life, new friends, the chance to start over. Her freedom.

**_Another bat of an eye and that ship would have been ours, I would have been free, most certainly drunk, skillfully declining both Zevran and Isabela's hilariously blunt attempts at seduction, halfway on our marry way to Rivain by now, with no love lost (or gained) for Denerim. But no Samson had to go and mutiny, just had to tell those blighted Ferelden dogs what we were really up to. It's not like that nobleman needed any of the cargo, he seemed to have plenty of gold , his men were well armed and from the look of him he also had plenty, if not an overabundance of decadent rations. So whats one ship? I swear to The Maker, Andraste, The Creators, The Stone, The Ancestors, and The bloody Qun. -for good measure- I will find Samson and gut his piss-eared ass with my bare hands! _**Alchemy fumed to herself.

She was pinned face first in the dirty sloshing snow, hands shackled behind her back unable to move, mouth gagged with rope. There were twelve men attacking them the noble included. He had a foot firmly planted in Alchemy's back along with his sword. Two men flanking him, still as statues, their expressions blank. Zevran was behind her at one point. Daggers twirling, stabbing, ferociously laughing as his foes fell around him, "don't worry my sweet, you'll be free soon enough." **_always so carefree even when out numbered._** she thought, mildly amused. "although, might I suggest you keep your new bounds on once we are through with this little tea party?" another man falls. Isabela's voice rings out with laughter, "Ooh! I see where this is going, and I like it!". "You see my pet? It would make our voyage to Llomerryn much more pleasurable, no?", _**I am so tired of being the only sane elf in this merry band**,_ Alchemy thought, as her companions continued cutting men down. Zevran was making his way over to her captors when suddenly he had taken a heavy hit and was down soon after. Alchemy yelped loudly trying to get Isabela's attention, straining her neck to see the state of things. When she looked to where Zevran had been lying on the dock he was gone without a trace. _Bela can't do this on her own, there's just no way. _Tears streaming down her face, she screamed, pulling at the heavy metal cuffs thrashing about, ignoring the prick of the blade at her back. Isabela tried to get close enough to disable the statuesque guards, to get a clear path to the noble, she tried so hard she almost got herself killed in the process, "Get your filthy paw's off of her you twat!" -stabbing one man, punching another square in the nose, only to be knocked back, a deep gash in her shoulder- ultimately Isabela did what she does best. She survived. She ran. Four men and a bloated nobleman versus one injured pirate, Alchemy would've ran too.

* * *

After spending most of that first night attempting to pick the lock on her musty cupboard of a cell, succeeding only in breaking her lone pair of small lock-picks, she disguised as hairpins, Alchemy gave up. The exhaustion from the fight, the heartbreak, the long day before everything fell apart, it all came crashing back down on her. Like waves on the bow of a ship, waves kicked up from a violent storm. The ship that slipped out of her grasp. All there was to do now was wait and hope that her friends would swoop in and free her. Alchemy slumped to the floor, the Fade swiftly overtaking her.

On the fourth morning of Alchemy's incarceration, she awoke to the sound of armor hitting stone.

Two human men, Ferelden by the looks of them, both tall, well built. One wearing heavy armor the other leather. Two bodies looming in the shadows by the farthest door, completely unidentifiable. For a brief moment she considered distracting them, knocking out one then the other, but being unarmed and unarmored, she was not likely to survive the altercation with the other pair, not wanting to risk certain death, she decided to just sit and glare at them.

**_Night and Day, side by side, These men. This is going to either be a very short day or the longest day of my life._** Alchemy sighed to herself, as the two strange guests made their approach.

**Authors note**

This is my first piece of fanfiction in a decade.

I hope everyone who happens to find this little tale enjoys it.

I do not have a beta-reader so bare with me while I get back into the groove.

Comments are encouraged!

Dragon Age is of course property of BIOWARE!

OC is mine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Greyest of Hearts**

**II.**

The Royal Palace was bustling with servants and guards by the time Nathaniel finished briefing King Alistair on the current situation in Amaranthine. There were rumors that a small band of hunters stumbled upon another breeding ground, this one seemingly larger than the last. Vigil's Keep would need more troops if they were to launch a full investigation, (depending on if any of their information was true)more men to launch the potential assault.

"Thank you, Alistair. May the Maker watch over you."

"No problem Nate, I'm just glad I don't have to mingle with nobility on these little visits of yours. I hat...", The study door flew open with a mild bang, silencing the King.

"Makers breath Elissa! What did that poor door ever do to you?"

Queen Elissa was out of breath, face flushed and very clearly troubled. "Husband, our dear friends here need a favor." she stepped aside to let a tattooed elf and a dusky dagger clad woman into the room.

"Zev..and is that? NoOo, no Isa..Isabela?", Alistair was across the room in seconds, shaking hands with the elf and blushing furiously as the pirate slipped him a sharp smirk.

"Alistair, you are looking quite well. I was hoping you would be grossly fat by now, it is sad that I will not be able to whisk our beautiful Queen away this time." The elf stated with a flourished bow.

Isabela sank into a nearby chair, annoyance staining her tone. "Blast it Zevran! We have no time for that!"

"What Zevran was supposed to say, dear Husband. Is that they need our help, and time is quickly running out it seems."

After they heard the tale of the semi innocent, yet deadly elf, locked away in the dungeons on the estate of a very well known and despised Nobleman. The Queen looking very stern, wheels turning in her mind. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. "Conscription!". Every eye in the room shot to her face. "Alistair, and Nathaniel will have a meeting with the bastard who imprisoned your friend. Tell him that the Wardens have heard whispers of her prowess in battle. That she will be far more useful to Ferelden as a Warden than a corpse." The King nodded, "Well, Nate you did say you needed all the help you can get."

Nathaniel was wary of accepting The Queens newest request, "I cannot just conscript people out of charity, Elissa. We know little about this woman, apart from her misdeeds. Her skill very well may be exaggerated, what if she doesn't sur..."

Elissa looked at Nathaniel, her eye's wide, brow raised, "Really Howe? You are honestly telling me that you wouldn't bestow the same kindness on her, that someone in this very room gave to you? Was I wrong to save you from the hangman's noose?"

Nathaniel was beside himself. His former Commander had the worst way of making you completely change your mind. Guilt was her best weapon, he felt horribly sorry for Alistair, having to deal with her day in day out. There had been a time when he thought he had a chance with her, back before the Blight before the treachery, but those feelings never blossomed. _**Thank the Maker for unanswered whims.**_ He respected her as his commander and valued her friendship, but she swung guilt around as good as her greatsword. It was maddening. Of course they were right. Defeated Nathaniel bowed his head. "Very well, your Highness. I'll send word of our visit."

* * *

"Don't be alarmed. We come in peace...sort of. My name is Alistair, um..King Alistair, actually." he held up his hands, "We have a..oh lets say a business proposal that could get you out of here, if you choose to except it."

Alchemy calmly rose to her feet, stepped just a bit more into the torch light, and offered a deep curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you your Majesty, my name is Divine Justinia the Fifth. I , like you, am also a huge liar."

The man next to "the king" erupted in a din of breathy laughter, patting the other man on the back. "How is it that you always manage to draw so many spirited women into your life, huh?"

"What can I say Nathaniel, its a talent."

"the king" said shrugging his shoulders not a trace of anger on his face. In fact if the light were better she could swear that he looked a bit embarrassed. Near the door way the two other figures made their presence known.

"That was perhaps the funniest moment I have ever witnessed, and I've seen you bed your wife."

"Isabela you dirty-amazing-bitch I knew you would come for me!"

The shadows seemed to shift and reshape, Zevran materializing with that devious grin firmly set.

"Now what about me, my sweet caged sparrow? Is it not pleasing to see me as well? I could fix that if you would only give in."

"I most certainly did not forget about you, you equally dirty-wonderful-bastard! I could kiss you both!"

"Promises, promises."

The cell swung open, Alchemy all but threw herself out of the door and into Isabela's arms. With a kiss to both the pirate and the assassin. She suddenly realized that she had been a complete fool.

"So, does this mean ah..." Alchemy threw the pair of men a glance. "that I..he really is the King isn't he?"

"Yes, dear Sparrow. He is the King of Fereldan and a close friend of both Isabela and myself."

"Ahem!? We'll this is...can I ever just make a normal impression on someone?"

Alchemy felt her face getting oh so slightly warm, this was embarrassing. She'd never made a fool of herself in front of royalty before, first time for everything she guessed.

" We are here to conscript and rescue remember? So lets get to the going home part already." Alistair all but whined.

With her armor and weapons finally back in her possession and her two favorite rogues at her side, she felt whole, or close to it.

They we're making their way out of the courtyard and into a very white, very cold Denerim day. Her hood pulled tight over her eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden change of brightness. Then it hit her.

"Wait a moment, I'm not sure I understand whats going on. I mean I get the part about you rescuing me, and the part about you being the king, and friends with the assassin and the pirate...but what in Thedas is this business with conscripting?" She was utterly confused, a myriad of emotion stirring in her gut.

"I believe I should be the one to speak to her of this. If you do not mind Alistair?"

"Be my guest, Commander."

"My name is Nathaniel Howe, I'm a Grey Warden. We heard of your...dilemma. The Noble that imprisoned you can not harm you or keep you here any longer. However, you are not entirely free. You will accompany me to Vigil's Keep, there you will undergo the joining, I'm afraid any other questions you may have will need to wait."

"Wha..what? I..no, NO! Don't I get a say in this?"

"Would you rather hang?"


End file.
